Deux mondes pas si différents
by rosemortelle
Summary: Confrontation entre deux mondes complètements différents .... Secrets, découvertes, amours et la mort.
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil se couche au loin vers les montagnes laissant la place au vent frais qui virevolte entre les feuilles aux couleurs d'automne. Ces petites joueuses s'amusent à atterrir en douceur ou violemment sur les passants les faisant frissonner et accélérer le pas pour retrouver la chaleur du chez soi. Ce petit jeu d'automne rappelle au villageois que l'été vient de mourir pour ne ressusciter que dans douze mois et la pénombre reviendra pour les apeurer encore plus tôt.

La nuit se ballade éclairée par les lampadaires et les intérieurs de maisons. Personne n'ose s'aventurer dans les rues mis à part une ombre errante marchant en direction des bureaux administratifs. Une lueur orangée allant de la bouche à la main pour autoriser la sortie de fumée. Arrivée à son but. Hésitation. Inspiration à la recherche d'un moindre air de courage. Rentrée dans l'établissement. Tapie dans l'obscurité, marche dirigée vers le bureau. Les bruits de pas cessent et un coup sur la porte se fait entendre. Durant quelques secondes, aucun son en guise de réponse. Dépitée, décision de retour jusqu'à un grincement de porte.

" N'est-il pas tard pour un entretien ?

- Je ne pense pas, répondit d'une voix grave l'ancienne ombre errante, il m'est urgent de vous parler !

- Entrez donc "

Les deux individus sont face à face se scrutant du regard.

" Je ne vous ai jamais vu au village, êtes-vous nouvelle ?

- Là n'est pas la question chère Hokage. Le sujet concerne un futur danger. Je vous prie de ne pas m'interrompre car le temps nous est compté. Le troisième Hokage a du laissé un parchemin sur cette histoire.

Des créatures venant d'un autre monde nommé LA TERRE s'exilent dans le votre pour connaître une paix. Or, leurs poursuivants ont trouvé le chemin et risquent de les attaquer et donc vous aussi par la même occasion. Nos renseignements nous ont signalés que la porte s'est ouverte récemment amenant deux individus. Leur sexe et leur identité nous sont inconnus. Par une enquête, nous avons su qu'ils séjournaient dans votre village depuis quelques semaines . Seulement, ils n'ont confiance quand eux même et risquent de s'enfuir s'ils apprennent que vous avez pris connaissance de leur existence. Le but de ma requête est de les retrouver car ils peuvent vous aider contre vos ennemis.

- De quel genre sont ces individus ? Qu'ont-ils de particulier pour venir se cacher ?

- Ils sont tous simplement comme vous et moi mais possèdent des dons ... "

Sous le regard étonné, il dit avec un sourire narquois :

" Regardez par vous même. "

Une vive lumière se propagea dans la pièce ...


	2. Identités

Cachée par les nuages, la lune laisse le village dans la pénombre la plus totale. Malgré l'heure tardive, les bars sont encore ouverts et, les ivrognes s'agglutinent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas assez abreuver de toute ivresse remplissant leur manque d'amour dans un verre de saké ou de vodka. Les chants soulards rythment cette soirée remplie de mystère et de secrets. Des rires fusent sans, toutefois, avoir une sonorité sincère comme s'ils sortaient par la simple beuverie. La tristesse la plus lourde est à son comble sans, pourtant, plombée l'ambiance qui y règne. Les barmans ne soucient guère de l'état presque comateux de leurs certains clients puisque tout ce qui compte est la recette de fin de soirée. Néanmoins, cette joie forcée laisse place à la colère. Les jurons s'élèvent et les bagarres éclatent comme si c'était le seul moyen d'extérioriser le mal être.

Une ombre essaie de s'échapper de cette polémique venue sans prévenir. Une bouteille en verre surgit de nulle part et vient s'éclater sur sa tête. A moitié assommée, elle se met à courir pensant échapper à un autre quelque conque danger mais elle n'arrive juste à parvenir que quelques mètres plus loin. Coincée entre une impasse et un groupe de malfaisants, a-t-elle le choix ? Se laisser tabasser ou échapper à une querelle qui ne la concerne guère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se souler la gueule pour oublier ce qu'elle était. Une créature !

C'est avec un regard vide et rempli de mélancolie qu'elle décide de se redresser et faire face à ses adversaires. Elle n'a aucunement envie de se battre, du moins pas ce soir. Elle mène déjà un combat assez pesant contre elle même et ses propres adversaires, certes, loin d'elle mais tout peut arriver. Elle ne doit pas se faire remarquer mais c'est le seul moyen d'y échapper ... Foncer dans le tas. Dans cette situation, ne pensait qu'à la survie et, ne se souciait guère des conséquences des coups qu'elle donnera contre ses ennemis minables. De toute manière, elle s'en fout puisque la seule importance c'est son existence .

Ne plus penser à être humaine ... Penser à nuire ... Laisse la bête en soi sortir ses crocs ... Mais ne pas tuer juste les faire peur et au pire les blesser ... Une douleur intérieure la fait souffrir ... Cri de désespoir ... Ses adversaires ne comprennent pas grand chose .. Peu d'importance ! Les griffes et les crocs sortent laissant apparaître les yeux rouges ... Elle décide de ne pas sortir ses ailes ... C'était déjà assez ...

Les alcooliques apeurés regardent la belle jeune femme devenue une bête dépourvue de tout sentiment de culpabilité ! Elle court jusqu'à atteindre son premier ennemi qui, après avoir un reçu de griffes au niveau du coup, atterri dans les poubelles. Un fracas énorme se fait entendre. Un sourire aux lèvres, la créature se retourne et crie :

" Qui est le prochain ? "

Au lieu d'une réponse, ils se mirent à hurler tout en courant loin d'elle. Oui, elle était bien un monstre ... En promenant son regard dans les environs, elle se mit à rire car ils avaient laissé leur bouteille de saké. Génial, se souler la gueule gratuitement, rien de plus agréable ! Son allure bestiale s'était renfermée au plus profond d'elle même laissant réapparaître son apparence humaine. Elle prit possession de l'alcool et s'en allait chez elle retrouvée sa vie morne !

Tout au long du chemin de retour, le désespoir et la colère prirent place en elle. Buvant jusqu'à en vomir mais elle devait ! Sinon comment ferait-elle pour s'en sortir sans cette merde. Il était bien trop tard car cette ivresse l'a possédée. La jeune femme ne vit pas la poubelle au milieu du chemin et tomba comme la pauvre loque qu'elle était devenue. Jurant sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait, elle se mit à pleurer ... Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce de désespoir, de honte ou de tristesse ? Elle même ne le savait pas. Stupide! voilà ce qu'elle était. Un pauvre être sans avenir !

Lamentablement, elle se releva et, quelque mètres plus loin, elle arrivait devant chez elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains pour monter les escaliers, elle se ramassait de temps à autre sur les marches. Arrivée devant sa porte d'entrée, elle galérait à entrer la clé dans la serrure maudissant l'alcool qu'elle s'était enfilée. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle marchait dans l'appartement tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit. Mais c'est sans compter la discrétion des alcooliques ... La lumière du salon s'alluma et aveugla la jeune ivrogne qui lâcha un juron.

" Ce n'est qu'à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?! Putain mais tu pues l'alcool à dix kilomètres ! "

- Roh c'est bon ! Commence pas à faire ta sainte ni-touche ! répliqua-t-elle

- Pardon ? Tu sais très bien que nous devons rester incognito dans ce village ! Et je parie que tu t'es encore battue ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ....

- Merci de me faire rappeler que je suis stupide et de qui plus est un monstre !

- Dans ce cas tu n'es pas la seule, murmura-t-elle tristement"

Elles se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Pour la première fois de la nuit, ce fut une explosion de joie sincère. Allumant toutes les deux une clopes, les deux jeunes femmes se posèrent sur le canapé. Laissant un silence plané au dessus d'elle jusqu'à :

" Tu sais je m'inquiète pour toi. Nous devons faire confiance à personne et, toi, tu te permets de sortir, de rentrer complètement soûle et te battre alors que tu sais très bien que c'est de cette manière qu'on risque de se faire remarquer "

Son amie souffla la fumée qu'elle avait dans la gorge et lui répondit :

" Oh tu sais, le hokage ne risque pas de croire des ivrognes qui croient avoir vu une bête avec des griffes, des crocs et des yeux rouges .

- Ce n'est pas faux ...

- Puis tu me reproches de me bousiller ma santé avec l'alcool mais tu crois que ce n'est pas mieux avec tes joints ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Je ne me fais pas remarquer comme une con dans la rues ! Puis tu sais, il ne me reste plus que toi dans ma vie, ma plus chère amie. Alors tu crois que j'ai envie de te perdre ?

- Nan puisque je comprends ce que tu ressens, soupira-t-elle. Au fait, il t'en reste encore ?

- Lara ! Va te coucher !

- Roh mais quoi allez juste un joint ?

- Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà dans un sale état ! Oust ! Au lit et fous le camps de ma vue !

- Dire qu'il n'y a même une minute, tu m'assurait que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi et ..."

Lara ne put terminer sa phrase prise de cours par un lancé de coussins en pleine figure. Voyant son amie prête à itérer son geste, elle se mit à rire et lui lança un " bonne nuit" avec un geste de la main. Soupir de la part de son amie qui se dirigeait vers la fenêtre et aperçu une ombre derrière le lampadaire. Cependant, la silhouette disparut en une seconde. " Ça doit être encore mon imagination !" se rassura-t-elle.

Elle décida de se refaire une roulée sur le balcon et regarda le ciel étoilé. Le seul moyen pour elle de trouver la paix depuis qu'elle s'étaient enfouies de leur monde. Celle qui les avait vu naître et grandir. Celle qui avait vu mourir toutes les personnes comme eux. Celle qui a fait apparaître des créatures maléfiques les attaquant et, parfois, assassinant jusqu'aux proches ; juste par la simple pensée qu'ils pouvaient les atteindre de cette manière. Ils avaient tords même si elles avaient eu une envie de vengeance en voyant le sang éparpillé dans tout l'appartement. S'il n'y avait jamais eu le sacrifice de leur prof, elles n'auraient jamais pu atterrir ici.

Cependant, étaient-elles les seules dans ce monde ? Y' avait-il déjà une autre génération venue se protéger en ces lieux? Étaient-elles réellement en sécurité ou n'était-ce qu'un mythe raconté par certain d'entre eux pour laisser planer un espoir ? Elle écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier, inspira un bol d'air frais et, rentra dans la pièce en prenant soin de regarder par la fenêtre si elle était toujours observée. Elle la ferma et tira les les rideaux ne laissant apparaître qu'une simple ombre.

Après une bonne douche bien fraiche pour enlever toutes ces idées noires, elle décida de se coucher en pensant à la journée du matin même qui allait être bien difficile.

Dans la rue, un individu masqué sortit de nulle part et regardait vers la fenêtre des jeunes filles. Il avait entendu certaines informations plus qu'intéressantes. La femme-bête du bureau de Tsunade avait alors raison ...


	3. Repérées

L'aube s'éveille sur le village l'éclairant d'une couleur sang présageant un futur drame. Tout au long que le soleil se lève, le vent se calme s'inclinant à ce rouge plus qu'éclatant ... Le calme avant la tempête ... Les ivrognes de cette nuit se sont enfuis comme des vampires à la venue de la lumière. L'odeur de l'alcool se dissipe peu à peu et, les dégâts provoqués, durant un soi-disant combat de rue, sont rapportés à l'hokage.

Pendant ce temps, les commerçants ouvrent leur magasin ayant en poche une rumeur intéressante qui fera jaser les commères, toujours prête à tout entendre pour mieux le colporter par la suite. La vie bien pathétique et monotone de certains villageois qui n'ont que cet hobby durant leur journée; comme si c'était le seul moyen pour vivre ... Les uns se noient dans la solitude en se soulant la face, et les autres avec des ragots qui, la plupart du temps, sont mensongers. L'agitation se fait sentir et c'est la joie pour les marchands. Durant que chacun se contente d'un bonjour, d'autres en demande plus et c'est ainsi qu'elle parcouru tout le village.

L'ombre caché derrière le lampadaire de la nuitée se présente au bureau de l'hokage. Tout en marchant, il lisait avec passion " Le Paradis du batifolage " . Arrivé devant la porte, il rangea le bouquin à contre cœur. Il toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse. Tsunade était à peine visible cachée par des dossiers dont la fainéantise ajournée leur lecture.

" Kakashi ? " dit-elle interrogative. Aurais-tu déjà fini ta mission ? Tu as encore dû être motivée par l'envie d'être tranquille pour finir ce fichu livre, souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit-il innocemment, Enfin bref, en revenant de l'entretien que j'avais eu avec la créature et vous, j'ai surpris une bagarre ...

- Oui oui ! Je suis au courant mais croirais-tu vraiment des ivrognes ? Tu me déçois de t'être servi des racontars !

- Je l'ai vu ! assura-t-il sous l'œil suspicieux de son supérieur, Une femme complètement ivre au yeux de braise et ce n'est pas une métaphore . Elle a fait apparaître des crocs et des griffes comme si elle était devenue un animal, tout en gardant son apparence humaine. elle a chassé ses poursuivants.

En voyant ce phénomène peu commun, j'ai pris l'initiative de la suivre. Elle était pitoyable enivrée jusqu'au bout. Bref, je me suis tapis derrière un lampadaire quand elle s'arrêta devant un immeuble. Durant un moment, il n'y a eu aucun signe de vie. J'allais laisser tomber mais une lumière est apparue suivie d'une engueulade. elles révélaient leur véritable nature ...

- Merde ! le coupa-t-elle, alors cette rumeur était donc vraie ! Mais si elles en ont vent, nous sommes foutus ! Ces jeunes femmes vont s'enfuir ! "

L'hokage réfléchit à un plan à suivre pour les garder au sein du village.

" Je suis désolé Kakashi mais tu vas devoir leur apporter une invitation de ma part avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Merci, tu peux disposer "

Ce qui signifiait en langage tsunadien : " Tu fais ce que je te demande point barre ! Barre-toi j'ai du boulot " . Le senseï dû s'y contraindre sans un mot et sortit.

En ce moment même, Lara se levait la tête dans le coaltar sans se douter de la propagation, à grande vitesse, de la rumeur. Sans se soucier de son amie qui était encore dans les bras de Morphée, elle alluma la chaine HI-FI. Une chanson occitane allait accompagner le petit-déjeuner. Ayant la flemme de changer de CD, elle s'assit à contre-cœur encore fatiguée .

_**Tu que siás arderosa e nusa **_

_**Tu qu'as sus leis ancas tei ponhs **_

_**Tu qu'as una vòtz de cleron **_

_**Uei sòna sòna a plens parmons **_

_**Ò bòna musa. **_

" LARA ! MERDE, JE DORS ! cri son amie derrière la porte de la chambre.

- Delphine ! Allez c'est bon ! C'est de chez toi ! "

_**Siás la musa dei paurei gus **_

_**Ta cara es negra de fumada **_

_**Teis uelhs senton la fusilhada **_

_**Siás una flor de barricada **_

_**Siás la Venús. **_

La porte s'ouvrit sur une face cernée à moitié réveillée qui regardait son amie d'un regard tueur.

" Heureusement que je n'ai que toi dans ma vie sinon crois-moi je t'aurai torturer et tuer !" vociféra-t-elle

- Ralala ! Mais faut dormir ma petite ! dit l'ancienne ivrogne entre deux rires

_**Dei mòrts de fam siás la mestressa,**_

_**D'aquelei qu'an ges de camiá**_

_**Lei gus que van sensa soliers**_

_**Lei sensa pan, lei sensa liech **_

_**An tei careças.**_

Blasée par le comportement de son amie, la dite Delphine décida de s'asperger d'une eau froide sur le corps entier. Au bout de 15 minutes, les cheveux mouillés et lâchés, le corps enroulé dans une serviette noire, Delphine s''assit auprès de Lara autour d'une tasse de café.

_**Mai leis autrei ti fan rotar,**_

_**Lei gròs cacans 'mbé sei familhas**_

_**Leis enemics de la paurilha**_

_**Car ton nom tu, ò santa filha**_

_**Es Libertat.**_

Le mutisme des deux jeunes femmes fut bercé par la musique révolutionnaire.

_**Ò Libertat coma siás bela**_

_**Teis uelhs brilhan coma d'ulhauç**_

_**E croses, liures de tot mau,**_

_**Tei braç fòrts coma de destraus**_

_**Sus tei mamèlas.**_

Néanmoins, se rompit assez rapidement.

" Lara, as-tu remarqué quelqu'un qui te suivait avant que tu rentres dans l'appart' ?

- Je ne pense pas ! Dans la ruelle, il n'y avait que moi et ces salauds d'ivrognes. Pourquoi?

- Quand tu es allée te coucher, je suis allée sur le balcon et j'ai cru percevoir un homme nous observer ...

Elles se scrutèrent laissant la mélodie emporter la peur .

_**Mai puei, perfés diés de mòts raucs,**_

_**Tu pus doça que leis estelas**_

_**E nos treboles ò ma bela**_

_**Quand baisam clinant lei parpèlas**_

_**Tei pès descauç. **_

"Bah ! Ça doit être ton imagination ! rassura Lara

- J'espère que tu as raison car, pour une fois, que nous n'avons pas à fuir au bout de deux jours ...

- Tu sais, on devrait peut-être faire confiance en ce village. J'ai entendu dire que les ninjas combattaient le mal ...

- Lala ! coupa-t-elle, entre les dires et la vérité, il y a un grand fossé !

_**Tu que siás poderosa e ruda **_

_**Tu que luses dins lei raions**_

_**Tu qu'as una vòtz de cleron **_

_**Uei sòna sòna a plens parmons **_

_**L'ora es venguda.**_

La fin de la chanson fit naître un sentiment de peur en elles. Un lourd silence régnait dans la pièce comme si les souvenirs de leurs fuites et de la mort de leurs proches refaisaient surface. Quelqu'un qui toquait à leur porte les firent sortir de leurs pensées les plus sombres.

" Allez ma petite patate ! Habille-toi ! Tu vas pas sortir comme ça, hein ? On va s'amuser et profiter de ce beau temps ! " acclama Lala

N'ayant de toute manière pas le choix face à la joie de son amie, elle se résigna à obéir. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lara ouvrit et se trouva face à face avec un homme dont le bas du visage était caché. Elle explosa de rire et cria :

" Fifi ! Putain viens voir c'est trop comique "

Son amie accouru mais s'arrêta net à quelque mètres d'elle.

" L'homme de cette nuit ! lâcha-t-elle, Lara ! Merde barre-toi ! Rendez-vous où tu sais ! "

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elles étaient déjà parti. Les ninjas postés au alentour bondirent jusqu'à lui.

" Senseï ! Mais comment ont-elles pu partir aussi vite ?" posa une tête blonde.

- J'en sais rien et il va nous être impossible de les retrouver tant que Kiba ne sera pas rentrer de mission "

Après cet échec de la mission, ils durent rejoindre leur supérieur pour faire leur rapport. Parvenus au bureau de Tsunade, ils la trouvèrent avec la femme-créature. Cette fois-ci, ces ailes avaient eu l'autorisation de sortie. Les deux femmes avaient le visage grave. L'ailée annonça :

" Les rumeurs n'ont pas fait que le tour du village mais a débarqué dans bien d'autres bourgs des alentours .... Des personnes malfaisantes sont à leur trousse. Connaissant la manière de fuir de notre espèce, elles ont du s'enfuir vers la forêt pour .... "

Elle fut coupée par la venue de Kiba essoufflé par sa course.

" Dé ... So ... Lé ... J'ai .... Fait .... De .... Mon ... Mieux " essaya-t-il d'exprimer.

- Celen ! Continue ton histoire !, pria l'hokage.

- Elles ont besoin de la forêt pour se ressourcer. Je ne peux en dire plus car nous même nous ne savons pas pour quelles raisons nous sommes devenus...comme ça, expliqua-t-elle dans une voix pleine d'amertume.

L'hokage donna ses consignes : retrouver les jeunes femmes grâce au flair de Kiba avant leurs autres poursuivants.

Dans la forêt, Delphine attendait impatiemment son amie en fumant une clope. Le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter et la mettait en position de combat. La chasse à l'homme ou plutôt à la créature recommençait encore une fois ... Quand allait-il cesser et les laissait tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. La lassitude se faisait sentir. Au bout de quelques minutes, le parterre était recouverte d'une dizaine de mégots. Elle décida de commencer le rituel sans elle. Il fallait gagner du temps.

Elle se mordit la paume de la main avec ses crocs et avec le sang qui y coulait, elle traça une étoile encerclée et se mit à l'intérieur. Elle se souleva dans les airs et des rayons bleutés atterrissaient sur n'importe quelle partie de son corps. A la fin du rite, elle vit apparaître Lara complètement déboussolée et pleine de feuille.

" Je me suis sentie poursuivie et j'ai voulu brouiller les pistes " justifia-t-elle

Lara entreprit les mêmes gestes précédemment entrepris par son amie. Même si elles perdaient du temps et que l'odeur de la mort s'approchaient encore plus d'elles, elles devaient faire ce rituel. C'était le seul moyen pour obtenir leurs dons.

Le vent se levait et amena une odeur particulière vers la retardataire qu'elle sentit. L'odeur d'un chien était à leur poursuite mais avant qu'elle et sa compère puissent comprendre quelque chose, des kunais atterrissaient à côté d'elle.

Le mistral devenait de plus en plus fort où les odeurs se mélangeait laissant les deux créatures désemparées. L'intensité de la tempête augmentait au fur et à mesure rappelant les jours de combats et le sang coulant sur leur corps et sur leur visage. Cette sève rouge les dégoutait à présent. Point de combat aujourd'hui. La fuite est la meilleure chose à faire pour survivre.

Les ninjas de Konoha étaient en face devant elles. Ce massacre ne les concernait pas. Ils ne méritaient pas de décéder. Ils n'écoutaient que des ordres.

Regardant le ciel, la retraite allait se faire par là. Les ailes sortirent de leur dos les faisant crier de douleur. D'un coup, leurs pieds ne touchaient le sol et s'éloignaient. Elles étaient libres, en sécurité ... Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles croyaient ...

Sans qu'elle ne s'y prépare, Delphine se fit percuter par un individu et chuta au sol laissant un jet de sang sortir de sa bouche. A terre, elle entendit le cri de douleur venant de son amie qui lui brisait le cœur. Difficilement, elle se releva et se remit à voler sortant la bête en elle. La créature se rua sur son ennemi laissant sa complice le temps d'utiliser ses dons. Pourtant, elle ne réagissait pas comme si elle était cloitrée dans un autre monde. Immobile comme une statut. Ce n'était pas un adversaire comme les autres ! Les coups s'enchainaient sans qu'une faille ne puisse se trouver contre lui. Il jouissait de plaisir à chaque coup que la désespérée recevait come si c'était un plaisir sexuelle. Une attaque la fit perdre le contrôle de ses ailes et heurta violemment un arbre. Étourdie et essayant de se relever tant bien que mal, son combattant en profita pour lui asséner un coup fatal ... Un cri de douleur .... Un katana planté, là, dans sa poitrine ... Un sourire au lèvre, il la jeta du haut de la branche .... La chute laissait défiler les arbres devant elle et s'éloigner de son amie sous l'emprise d'un homme inconnu. Le bruit de ses os atteignit ses oreilles laissant un second écoulement de sang provenant de sa bouche.

Une voix masculine, dans un murmure, affirma : C'était Itachi Uchiwa ...

Trou noir ...


	4. Pulsions

Eveillée mais toujours étourdie, du sang autour de sa bouche, ses lèvres blessées par ses crocs, ses ailes sortis et enroulés autour d'elle afin de la protéger du froid, des entailles sur son corps dû à ses griffes, elle s'était mutilée sans se rendre compte. Même si l'humaine s'était endormie, la bête en elle était restée la martyrisant jusqu'au sang. Elle passa sa langue sur ses fines lèvres, meurtries et ouvertes, goûtant à l'amertume la créature se referma en elle laissant ses ailes pour la couvrir de ce vent glacial.

Ses vêtements, déchirés par la monstre qu'elle était, n'en restaient plus que des lambeaux faisant apparaître un corps à moitié nu. Une chaine en métal et froide la tenait par la cheville ensanglantée l'empechant de s'échapper de cette torture. Au moins, elle vivait. Oui, Lara existait encore pas comme son amie qui était restée au sol, inerte et immaculée de sang. Cette vision la répugna. Tout était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas à se faire remarquer ...

Des bruits de pas la fit sortir de ses pensées et une peur l'envahissait. Une ombre apparu sur les rochers d'en face. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers la jeune fille, la nature de son ravisseur devenait plus nette. Un torse nu et musclés, ses cheveux couleur ébène lachés sur ses épaules, des mains finement sculptées pouvant provoquer un plaisir fou avec une simple caresse, des pupilles indéfinissable et inconnus hypnotisaient la victime. Magrè son enlèvement, la brune fantasmait sur cet appolon naissant devant ses propres yeux.

L'homme posa un seau devant elle et en sortit une serviette. Il la regarda et lui fit comprendre que si elle en bougeait pas, il ne la tuerai pas. Il épongea le front de la blessée puis enleva la sève rouge sur son visage s'attardissant sur ses lèves fines où une envie de l'embrasser l'envahit. Une tension sexuelle régnait au dessus sur leur tête. Leur souffle devenait saccadé prête à assouvir leur désir.

La beauté masculine remit la serviette pour laver et son regard scrutait son cou. Il s'approcha encore plus près qu'auparavant. Chacun pouvait sentir la peau de l'un. Il pressa la serviette et les gouttes qui s'y échappaient, se laissèrent couler entre le cou et les seins. L'appolon lècha le chemin poursuivi par les goutellettes où il prenait un malin plaisir à embrasser sa poitrine. Lara gémissait de délice et se mordillait les lèvres inférieures. Le jeune homme glissa ses mains sur les épaules de la dévêtue et, tout la déshabillant, laissa sa langue se ballader sur le ventre remontant, parfois, jusqu'au cou pour la baiser. Il se mit à la chatouiller au bas ventre et descendant plus bas pour l'exciter avec ses doigts habiles. Le visage du beau brun se dirigea vers l'oreille percée pour la mordiller et lui murmura :

" Itachi, Itachi Uchiwa "

Puis l'embrassa et put, enfin, déguster ses lèvres. Le jeune amant décida de délivrée sa partenaire de cette chaine. Avec ses mains professionnelles, il remonta de la cheville jusqu'à l'aine pour lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements, tout en prenant soin de promener sa langue sur chaque partie du corps qui se découvrait. Nue devant lui, sans aucune gène, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Leur étreinte fut fugueuse. Ses ailes rentrés, Itachi put l'entourer de ses bras nus et musclés.

La jeune femme se permit de caresser le bas ventre de son amant qui, gémissant de plaisir, enroulait ses doigts entre les cheveux bruns de son ailée.

Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres, de la beauté féminine et déboutonna le jeans qu'elle enleva sensuellement et laissa son homme en boxer où germait une bosse proéminente. Malicieusement, la brune se plaqua contre le brun et ses doigts glissèrent dans son boxer où elle pouvait caresser son sexe. Sa main entreprit des vas-et-viens et le brun échappa un cri rauque de jouissance intense. Lara enleva, avec ses dents, le vêtement qui les empêcher de conclure.

Pour un meilleur confort, la beauté masculine la porta dans une autre pièce et profita pour caresser ses fesses nues et douces. Il la déposa délicatement sur un lit recouvert de draps soyeux. Se relevant, il admirait la beauté féminine que la vue lui offrait si généreusement. Dans un commun accord, plus que désireux, il la pénétra tout en mordillant son coou. Une osmose érotique et coquine planait dans la chmabre. Les vas-et-viens s'accéléraient, leur battement cardiaque augementaient et le septième ciel apparaissaient. Dans un orgasme mutuel, Itachi s'assouvit entre les reins de sa partenaire et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lara s'endormit, apaisée, dans ses bras.

Une lueur mélancolique naissait dans les yeux du jeune homme. il ne pouvait plus la rendre aux ennemis de SON ailée ...


	5. Amitié naissante ?

Histoire racontée par Delphine :

Suis-je morte ? Un voile blanc recouvrent mes yeux ... Des voix résonnent dans ma tête ...

Mon corps est tressailli par des spasmes musculaires et, à chaque convulsion, ma sève rouge dégorge. Je suis donc en vie ... mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Dois-je encore supporter encore longtemps cette vie pour accomplir une destinée ? Mais, quel serait mon but ? Sauver Lara ? Ou tout simplement me secourir de mes plus profonds démons. Néanmoins, ai-je réellement envie de vivre ?

Je suis lasse de cette souffrance, de fuir à chaque obstacle surgissant dans ma fatalité. Des larmes coulent. Je veux mourir. Plus jamais, je veux souffrir ! Voir encore un proche disparaitre me serait intolérable. Le sang, les cris, les larmes, j'en ai assez ! Barrez-vous de ma vie. Un son des plus perçants se libère de ma bouche faisant parler ces voix qui m'entourent. Qui sont-elles ? Celles des ninjes de Konoha ? Putain, mais qu'attendent-ils pour me tuer ? La douleur provenant de ma poitrine m'étouffe. Mon coeur s'affole ...

Histoire racontée par Kakashi : 

Un corps ailé chute devant nos yeux s'écrasant dans un bruit sourd sur la terre. Du sang au coin de ses lèvres, immobile, cette ange vient de mourir. Une beauté pareille s'écroule sans qu'on n'ait pu faire un moindre mouvement. Naruto apparait en face de moi, crie et se précipite vers elle. Un sourire naît sur son visage. Elle vit ...

D'un signe de la main, j'envoie Hinata cherche Sakura. Il faut la sauver ! Tel était notre mission ! On s'approche tous d'elle. Le blond lui sert la main comme s'il voulait faire ressentir une présence. Quelle n'était pas seule face à cette mort ... Des personnes comme lui pouvait la comprendre.

Soudain, son corps est surpris de soubresauts la faisant cracher du sang. Son cas s'aggrave. Merde ! Que faisent les filles ? L'ailée gémit avant de pousser un cri de désespoir nous perçant les tympans. A cet instant, la med-nin se manifeste et court vers l'ange ...

" Soigne-la " ordonne le renard.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets, rassura la rose.

Histoire vue par Delphine:

Une substance chaude est sur ma poitrine et le katana se retire peu à peu de mon corps. Le douleur me fait grimacer. La main d'un inconnu sert la mienne. Veut-on me sauver ? Pour quelle raison ? Je suis un monstre ! Je veux m'envoler et partir en paix. Loin d'une guerre, d'un combat que je n'ai point demander. Laisser-moi ! Je repousse mes sauveurs ...

Histoire vu par Kakashi :

Sa main se retire et frappe Naruto nous laissant abasourdis par ce geste. Je soupire. Elle désire mourir. Je m'accroupis et caresse ses cheveux. Je lui murmure :

" Ange ! Notre mission est de te ramener saine et sauve au village ! D'accord ou pas d'accord, nous t'y amènerons de force s'il le faut. Tu n'es pas un monstre .. "

Elle rit ... et retrouve le chemin de la parole ...

" Qui es-tu pour me donner un ordre ? Ne m'oblige pas à vivre si je n'en possède plus l'envie. Je suis une créature sans sentiments et sans scrupules. Tu crois pouvoir me contrôler mais du tout. Je n'ai plus le courage, la force pour me battre. Laisse-moi m'évader loin de ce combat et revoir mes proches. Sans eux, je ne suis plus rien !

- Ecoute-moi ! Tu vivras ! Ne cherche pas à discuter avec moi ! "

Elle sourit comme pour approuver mes propos. Je la soulève et se blottit contre mon torse. L'ange s'endort ...

Delphine :

BIP ... BIP ... BIP ....

J'ouvre les yeux et vois des murs blancs qui m'entourent. Où suis-je ? Comme si on avait lu dans mes pensées, on me répond :

" Nous sommes dans un hôpital. Si tout va pour le mieux, tu sors ce soir mais sous ma charge. "

Cette voix ... Je la connaissais ... Je tourne ma tête et le vois ...

" TOI ! ICI ?

- Tu sais, il est interdit de crier dans un hôpital et ...

- Mais je m'en fous ! Je vais être sous la charge d'un voyeur ! "

L'homme en question la regarda d'un air étonné et lui répondit :

" Je te prie de m'excuser mais je ne te suis pas !

- Ton bouquin s'intitule " Le Paradis du batifolage " et tu es celui qui nous espionnait derrière le lampadaire ! Et après, tu oses me répondre que tu ne me suis pas ! J'hallucine ! Je suppose aussi que toi et tes petits amis ninjas ne sont pas à la recherche de mon amie !

- Notre mission était de démasquer les anges pour les aider. Le problème c'est que vous avez pris peur ! En ce qui concerne ton amie, nous n'avons aucun indice pour la secourir ! J'en suis désolé. "

- Aider ? Personne ne peut le faire ! Par ta faute, par votre faute, elle risque de se faire tuer ! Et pas besoin de soupirer et de faire cette gueule là !

- Ange ! Une personne comme toi nous a informé de votre venue et nous a implorés notre aide . Je n'ai fait que suivre des ordres ...

- Pauvre toutou ! "

Avant qu'une dispute n'éclate entre eux, la rose entra dans la pièce et nous eximana : lui était prêt à jeter son livre fétiche sur ma figure, et moi à lui sautait à la gorge.

" Bravo ! soupira-t-elle et regarda son ancien maître, Senseï, depuis quand vous énervez-vous ? Et toi, si tu continues à bouger, tes blessures se réouvriront . Je ne tolère pas qu'on se batte dans ma clinique ! Ni à me couper la parole, dit-elle quand elle nous voyait à lui rétorquer quelque chose.

Bien, Ange, tu sors ce soir mais tu dois te reposer ! Kakashi s'occupera de toi ! ... "

Je n'écoutais plus. Son blablatage m'agaçait déjà. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle partit et le dit Kakashi la rejoignit. J'étais donc seule dans la chambre. Je pouvais donc m'enfuir . A cette idée, je me préparai en vitesse et sortit par la fenêtre...

Histoire racontée par Kakashi : 

Assis sur un banc, j'attendais ma future protégée. Cependant, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et que vois-je ? L'ange en train de s'échapper . Ma tâche ne va pas être si facile. Je la suivais à travers tout le village. Où voulait-elle aller? Bien sur, un tabac ! Elle tirait des bouffées de nicotine comme si c'était une libération.

La nuit tombe sur konoha et n'était pas déciée à rentrer se coucher. Non, elle préférait aller à un bar pour commander unverre de saké. Je m'assoiss à coté d'elle et lui demande :

" Ce n'était pas toi qui criait sur Lara parce qu'elle buvait ? "

- Tu m'as suivie ? Enfoiré ! Tu peux pas me laisser seule deux minutes ?

- Faudra que tu t'y fasses. Tu crois que l'alcool va arranger tes soucis?*

- Tu es là pour me protéger pas à me faire la morale ! Je sais que ça pourrit ma santé mais bon au point où j'en suis, je peux bien continuer ! Tu sais, c'est un moyen de me libérer, j'ai plus de ...

- Joints ?

- Mais tu as tout écouté ? Petit con, et elle se mit à rire. "

Un rire cristallin qui me plaisait. Elle me fixait et me posa :

" Tu garde toujours ton masque ?

- Oui.

- Te verrai-je un jour sans ?

- Jamais !

- Bien sur, et sous la douche ? "

Cette question me bouleversa et la brune le remarqua.

" C'est bon , mec ! Humour ! "

- Allez viens. Demain, on commence ton entrainement !

- Pardon?

- Je dois te protéger mais apprendre à te controler ...

- Tu aimes les défis, toi ! dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je soupirai. Cette ange était vraiment bizarre ! J'aime ça . Nous partons du bar pour aller chez moi. Elle fut étonnée et je lui expliquai qu'elle devait habiter chez moi. Pas de cri, juste un haussement des épaules de sa part. Elle décida de prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher.

C'est avec les cheveux mouillés et une serviette enroulée sur son corps qu'elle ems ouhaita la bonne nuit.

" Bonne nuit, ange" lui répondit-je

- Kakashi ? Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je m'appelle Delphine. C'est pourtant pas compliqué !

L'ailée claqua la porte. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut être galère. a ce mot, je pensais à Shikamaru, il n'avait pas tord ...


	6. Questions

Au petit matin, la brune angélique s'éveillait le sourire aux lèvres après une nuit torride passée avec son amant. D'ailleurs, en pensant à lui, elle le cherchait du regard. Personne. Encore une fois, un sentiment d'abandon l'envahit. Les hommes la laissent tomber que ce soit après une nuit ou bien après quelques années comme si c'est son destin. Etait-ce sa faute ? Bien trop d'analyses d'elle-même avaient gachés sa misérable vie. Trop de questions sans réponses avaient fini par lui faire croire que la cause à ses problèmes était sa propre personne. Tout ça à cause de son vécu avec la gente masculine.

**PDV Lara : **

" Je dois vraient être maudite" ralai-je en tapant sur le lit, merde ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'aà moi ? Ai-je réellement mérité ça ? "

Avec toutes ces interrogations, je en sais plus qui je suis, si je dois vraiment rester en vie ... Evidemment, aucune bouteille d'alcool n'est là pour noyer mon désespoir ! Des habits féminins traînaient sur la chaise, je décide donc de m'habiller. S'il était parti sans un mot, alors je rentrerais au village. D'ailleurs, Delphine doit s'inquiéter. Mes ailes transpercent mon dos déjà meurtri par mes blessures. En planant dans le ciel, je pourrai peut-être retrouver mon chemin.

**PDV Itachi :**

Dans quelle misère m'étais-je retrouvé ? Voilà qu'aà cause d'une nana, j'allais résiller un contrat. Putain ! Je prends le risque de perdre ma vie pour un coup de foudre, pour une brune mystérieuse et mélancolique qui m'intriguait. Si j'avais su que j'aurai eu affaire à Vénus en personne .. Quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, j'ai été fasciné. Pourtant, j'ai dû la blesser. A chaque coup que je lui donnais, mon coeur se déchirait. Sa eau laiteuse, son regard de braise, son sourire malicieux, ses mains fines et habiles vont me manquer si, par malheur, je venais à mourir. Le point de rendez-vous apparaît devant moi. Les voilà ... Tous de noirs

" Où est l'ange ?, interrogea un garnd homme à l'air menaçant.

- Justement, je ne peux me résoudre à vous la donner c ...

- On peut payer tu sais ! me coupa un de ses collègues

- L'agent ne m'intéresse guère ! C'est juste que ...

- Que faut-il faire pour qu'elle nous appartienne ?

- Ecoutez, je ne cherche pas à vous offenser loin de là. L'ange restera avec moi. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, ce ne sont pas ses dons qui m'intéressent. Sa personnalité m'intrigue. Je ne peux réellement pas me résoudre à vous la donner sachant pertinnemment que vous allez la torturer voire la tuer. Cette idée me révulse !"

Des rires fusent de l'assemblée vêtue de noir aux yeux couleur sang. Une jeune femme s'approche de moi d'un air hautain. Cet air que j'avais vu de bien trop après une nuit ... Néanmoins c'était rien comparé à son ailée.

" Le beau Itachi Uchiwa se serait épris de cette créature ? Laisse-moi .. Vomir ! Aprsè ta soi-disant mort, nous t'avons bien receuilli et tu avais un contrat avec nous, cria Les traîtes comme toi mérite la mort, sussura-t-elle à mon oreille.

- Tu crois franchement que je serai effrayé par ce voyage inconnu. Faudrait déjà réussir àme battre, dis-je sournoisement, Vous n'êtes que de simples individus !

- L'apparence est parfois trompeuse .. Notre apparence humaine avantage notre véritable aspect : des créatures comme ta protégée mais en plus machiavélique ... Désires-tu toujours la garder auprès de toi ?

- Plus que tout, assurai-je

Le combat allait être rude et se résoudra, à coup sûr, à la mort. Mes pensées sont destinées à mon aimée ...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Konoha, tous étaient déjà activés à leur tâche. Tout le monde ? Non, sauf un qui s'éveillait à peine. Il avait veillé toute la nuit se posant des questions sur l'identité de cette brune. Le senseï se lêve et prépare le petit déjeûner.

**PDV Kakashi :**

Tête dans le cul quand tu es là, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! Allez une bonne douche ne pourrait que me réveiller. L'eau glacée procure sur mon corps de légers frissons. Je passe ma main dans les cheveux; signe de réflexion. tsunade voualit que je l'entraîne pour qu'elle puisse contrôler ses pouvoirs et ses envies. Mais quelles envies ? Celle d'enlever mon masque ou encore, d'autres beaucoup plus sombres ? TILT ... Masque ! Elle voulais me voir sans et c'est le moment ! Bizarre, aucune présence féminine ... ni de bruit dans la cuisine. Pourtant, avec tout ce boucan, elle devait se réveiller !

La scène de sa fuite de l'hôpital me revient à l'esprit. Je soupire. Elle n'aurait quand même oas oser recommence, surtout avec moi ! Rapidement, je m'habille et sors de la salle de bain pour me diriger vers sa chambre. Mes doutes furent justifiés. Personne dans la pièce juste un mot sur le lit défait. Au moins, elle a la gentillesse de prévenir :

" TROUVE-MOI - Delphine "

Quelle garce cette nana ! Elle n'a que ça à foutre ! Me faire chier !

Je sors sans prendre la peine de boire mon café. Toute la matinée, je l'ai cherchée sans aucune trace. Tiens ...

" Naruto ! Tu n'auras pas vu l'ange ?

- Tu veux dire Delphine ! Tôt ce matin, elle s'est dirigée vers la forêt. Je l'ai croisée et m'a certifiée que tu l'attendais là-bas pour l'entraîner mais à ce que je ...

- A ce que tu vois, cette garce s'est foutue de toi et s'est ENCORE enfuie ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui aie sa charge!, criai-je "

Les passants me regardait. Je n'avais plus le choix ! Fallait que je traverse la forêt rien que pour elle ! Pendant un certain temps, aucun signe de cette ange. L'aurait-on tuer ? si c'est le cas, je sens le courroux de l'hokage. Arrivé à un lac, qui vois-je ? ELLE !

" T...

- Bravo ! Pour un soi-disant grand ninja, tu as mis beaucoup de temps à me retrouver, ironisa-t-elle "

Bien sûr, elle avait le toupet pour couper la parole. Cette ange m'agace ! Le pire c'est quand elle se mit à rire et à m'applaudir. Néanmoins, cette brune n'avait pas tords dans ses propos. Je m'approche d'elle, pose ma main sur son épaule et la porte comme une mariée. L'effet est efficace puisqu'elle se tait.

" L'ange ... euh ... Pardon Delphine, repris-je voyant le regard assassin de la jeune fille, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ... "

D'un simple mouvement, la concernée tombe à l'eau avec mon rire satisfait. Mais comme je suis dans mon jours de bonté, je tend mon bras pour l'aider à rejoindre la terre ferme. Tout d'un coup, je me sens voler et atteris dans l'eau sous les éclats de rire de l'ailée.

" Delphine!, criai-je, l'entraînement commence. Tous les coups sont permis. Le premier dans l'eau a perdu ! "

- Tu désires tant recevoir la patée ? Il n'y a pas de soucis !

Sans prévenir, ses pouvoirs me firent soulever du sol. Aucun signe de main. Elle le faisait par la pensée. Et hop , dans l'eau !

" Gagné " hurla-t-elle sous un clin d'oeil

Si elle croit que je vais perdre aussi facilement. Je lançe un kunaï vers elle qui la blessa. Elle se retourne et me balance un poignard d'une force phénoménal que je ne peux éviter. Je saigne. Les yeux de Delphine changèrent de couleur : rouge sang. Ses crocs apparaissent. Elle se jete sur moi et me projète contre un arbre qui s'écroule. Je comprends maintenant ce que voulait me dire l'hokage ...

" Kakashi , murmura-t-elle de désespoir, Fuis. J'ai besoin de sang. A cause de mes blessure, à la moindre odeur du sang d'autrui, le monstre prend sur moi car c'est le seul moyen que je me renouvelle. Il fallait qu'on s'entraîne à la fin de mon rétablissement.

- Le but de l'entraînement est de contrôler tes envies. Je ne vais pas partir. On affronte ensemble les obstacles ! D'acc' ? Respire ! Pense à autre chose !

Cette scéance fut difficile au début mais elle comprend rapidement. Elle n'est peut-être pas si conne que ça ... Maintenant, mon sang ne la change plus en créature ailée mais si c'est un autre, arriverait-elle à rester humaine ?

En pleine réflexion, un bruit étranger nous met en garde ... Une ombre apparaît entre les feuillages .... Une ombre féminine ... Delphine se fige ... C'est Lara ...


	7. Tristesse

**PDV Delphine : **

Là, devant moi, un ange féminin se pose délicatement sur la terre de la Déese Mère. Le regard vide sans ressentis ni sentiments, elle marche vers mon corps figé. Bercés par la mélodie du vent, ses cheveux ondulent autor de son visage telle une aura mélancolique. Cette tristesse émanant de son esprit me brise le coeur. Jamais. Non jamais, je ne l'avais vu ainsi. ses bras entourent mon cou et je sens des larmes y couler. Machinalement, je caresse ces cheveux. Un murmure se prononce à mon oreille.

" Il est mort pour moi "

Déboussolée, je ne peux comprendre. Je l'ai perdue pour, par la suite, la retrouver encore plus mal, plus déprimée. Si longtemps que ma propre personne ne l'avait vu verser autant de larmes. Et voilà, qu'un homme, encore une fois, lui brise le coeur sans aucun remords ni regrets. Que faisait-elle pour mériter ce traitement, ces relations avec les hommes ?

Mon regard se porte sur Kakashi. Pas un mot. Encore passif à un évènement sans importance pour lui ! Quel égoïsme ! Il m'exaspère à un point inimaginable. Ce con pourrait m'aider ou venir la consoler mais non il reste là dans son coin comme un vieux paumé. Dire que j'ai failli le trouver sympathique voire attirant. Trop conne je suis. Soudain, tout en partant, il me balance sans émotions :

" Amène-la à l'hopital !

- Nan sans blague, je ne l'avais pas deviné tout seule !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Barre toi ! "

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Mon étonnement se lit dans mes yeux. Le sensaï le remarque et s'éclipse comme un voleur.

Ne voulant pas risquer de l'exposer aux regards des habitants, suite aux rumeurs qui courent si vite, je décide de m'éclipser bien que, mes blessures ne soient pas tout à fait guéries. Arrivée au centre de soin, la femme aux cheveux rosés prend en charge mon amie. Encore une fois et sans que je puisse faire quelque chose ou même un geste, son corps s'éloigne de moi.

Il me faut une bouffée de nicotine juste pour décompresser. Pourquoi, d'un coup, Kakashi peut me faire souffrir par sa froideur ? Pourquoi ai-je cette boule au ventre ? Je ne dois pas pleurer. Même si je suis à bout, je dois tenir. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple devoir mais une obligation ! J'erre dans les rues sans savoir où aller, sans faire attention à ceux qui m'entoure. Mes pensées brouillent mon esprit. Je ne suis là que pour me poser des questions sans réponses. Merde ! A ce juron, je shoote dans un cannette de soda.

De nouveau, clope au bec, je dois me calmer ! Je ne comprends pas ce comportement. Pourquoi tant de colère ? Je dois être heureuse de son retour même s'il risque d'avoir des séquelles pour la petite Lara. J'aimerais tellement redevenir enfant, là où règne l'ignorance du monde et de la nature de l'être humain. Mon monde, bien que mauvais et abject, me manque. Est-ce que la terreur a cessé ? Est-ce que nous, créatures ailés et magiques, sommes tous en sécurité ? Je dois cesser toutes inquiétudes, toutes interrogations ! Ce professeur a risqué sa vie pour nous ....

**DEBUT DU FLASH BACK:**

Nous étions tous en dernière année de lycée. Les symptômes ont commencé par de la fièvre et des excès de colère. Nous pensions tous que c'était dû au stress du bacccalauréat; surtout avec ces nouvelles réformes qui nous pourrissaient bien la vie. Seul un professeur pouvait nous comprendre et arrivait à nous calmer. Cependant, après un flash spécial intervenu subitement au foyer de l'établissement, nous comprîmes que nous étions malades ...

Oui, des scientifiques avaient trouvés une bacterie, encore inconnue de l'être humain, qui détruisait certaines cellules de notre corps pour les remplacer par d'autres inhumaines. Les patients diagnostiqués devenaient des créatures ailés au bout de quelques jours du constat. Toutefois, ce n'était pas tout. Chacun, sans aucune exception, possédait des crocs et des griffes à chaque transformation. Néanmoins, là où ça différait, était leurs dons. Chacun en avaient soit un ou plusieurs qui changeait selon les personnes.

Si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter là. et bien non, le gouvernement décida de les éliminer jugeant que nous étions un danger public. Dès lors, notre but était de nous contrôler et essayer de cacher notre maladie. Or, les doutes sur nous augmentèrent au fur des jours. Nous étions devenus une bande au lycée et, à un moindre souci, l'un de nous rappliquait pour l'éloigner d'autrui. Oui, nous nous transformions à une simple colère ou une contrariété ... De plus, ce foutu système à la con avait découvert un moyen pour nous faire réagir : un son inaudible de l'homme mais pas des ailés. A la moindre écoute, nos sens étaient déboussolés et c'est la transformation directe.

Comme si nous avions pas assez de problèmes avec le gouvernement, une guerre se déclencha entre les "gentils" et les " méchants". Les journalistes appelaient ça " Une guerre entre ange et démons". Pathétique mais bon, fallait bien vendre. C'était la crise économique ! Enfin, ces ailés démoniaques voulaient s'emparer du monde entier alors que nous, nous étions passifs. Nous voulions juste notre survie. Toutefois, ce n'était pas leurs avis. Même si nous combattions contre eux, l'Etat ne faisait aucune différence, nous étions mis dans le même sac; malheureusement.

Pour nous atteindre, les anges malfaisants utilisaient notre famille; les tuer, les torturer ou nous piéger avec. Plus de la moitié de notre groupe furent tués par cette embuscade. A bout de force, sans ressources ni aides humaines, nous étions complètement délaissés. Complètement? A vrai dire, pas tout à fait. Notre professeur d'histoire des arts, connus pour certains comme Lara et moi, nous aida. Il avait entendu d'un passage d'un monde parallèle découvert il y a fort longtemps par des créatures comme nous; minimes à l'époque et avaient donc pu s'échapper sans souci ...

Durant ce périple, nous perdîmes nos plus chers amis, nos proches mais c'était le rsique à payer. Arrivés à cette fameuse porte, les uns après les autres, nous disparissiosn vers cet unvivers inconnu. Avant de quitter ma Terre, la seule image qui m'est apparue est la mort notre cher sauveur ... Dans un souffle, il murmura un " bonne chance et courage " et s'écroula à mes pieds encore impuissante ! Le seul problème qui arriva est que, pendant ce passage, nous perdimes tous de vue. Seules Lara et moi étions restée ensemble. Cependant, aucunes traces de nos compères. Plus rien. Juste une fuite nécessaire à notre survie qui se dessinait à notre vue ....

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**RETOUR AU PDV Delphine: **

Des larmes coulent. Je craque .. Enfin ! Je hurle de désespoir, de peur, d'incertitude. Les passant, ahuris, me regardent soit apeurés ou bien, pour certain, avec indifférence. Je leur crie de dégager pauvre ordure humaine qu'ils sont. Mes pleurs redoublent. Je n'ai rien demander à la vie et elle me fout entre les mains cette putain de malédiction. Je m'écroule à terre en frappantle sol, complètement désespérée.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et, dans un seul geste, me soulève pour m'enlacer par la suite. Etant de dos, je ne peux voir mon interlocuteur. Il m'étreint juste pour me calme, embrasse le haut de ma tête comme on fait à une enfant et, me murmure doucement :

" Je suis sincèrement désolée. "

Sa voix ! C'est lui ! L'homme qui fait battre mon coeur, qui au moindre mauvais gestes de sa part me fout une boule au ventre. Celui qui m'a répondu séchement. Lui, est là pour me consoler avec affection. Il reprend

" Je te raccompagne chez moi pour te reposer et prépare toi. Je t'invite au restaurant pour te changer les idées. "

Le chemin du retour se fait dans le silence le plus complet. Il me tient la main et me jette des regards plein d'affection. Arrivés dans son appart', il va jusqu'à me coucher, e border et embrasse mon front. Il s'éclipse comme à son habitude. Je m'endors dans mes larmes.

Tout d'un coup, je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Encore un cauchemar ! Je me dirige vers la douche pour enlever tout transpiration. Enroulée, comme à la coutumance, d'une serviette, je me dirige vers mon armoire. Un mot y est inscrit : " Tenue simple mais chic de rigueur. Rendez-vous en bas du grand escalier - signé Kakashi" . Adieu basket, bienvenue au talons ! Pantalon noir en coton, chemise blanche, un blazer gris foncé par dessus.

*****

PDV Kakashi: 

J'attends impatiemment ma petite ailée. Ma ? C'est vrai que je porte un certain intérêt pour ce petit bout de femme. A vrai dire, depuis le début sinon je n'aurai jamais demandé personnellement à Tsunade de m'occuper de cette mystérieuse créature angélique. Je soupire. Moi, d'ordinaire de glace, éprouverait des sentiments ? D'ailleurs, la brune a du retard. Finalement, elel doit me détester sinon elle aurait accepter. Un bruit me fait sursauter.

Lara se tient devant moi et me sourit.

" Ca te dit un bar ? Je vois qu'on t'a posé un lapin "

Elle n'a pas tord. Je dois me faire à l'idée que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés ... Nous nous soulons la gueule avec la même idée en tête : oublier ! Tard dans la nuit, tout dérape ...

**PDV Delphine :**

Kakashi ne s'était pas montré présent à l'heure du rendez-vous. J'avais donc décidé de me joindre à Nauto pour fêter l'anniversaire de sa petite amie : Hinata. Ils étaient tous chaleureux avec moi. Nous rions aux éclats et, parfois, pour rien. J'en avais bein besoin. Au bout d'un certain temps, un certain Kiba décida de me raccompagner car c'était sur son chemin.

" Alors comme ça, tu es ange, engage-t-il

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

- A ce qui paraît, tu aurais des dons, continue-t-il

- Je peux voir le passé en buvant le sang de mon interlocuteur. Je déplace quelconque par une simple pensée. Je peux voir l'avenir mais tout dépend de mon attachement à la personne mais c'est surtout la mort que j'aperçois en fait. Je peux guérir autrui mais pour ça, il faut que je n'aie aucune blessure. Voilà, c'est tout. "

Malgré mes propos, il continue à me regarder et me sourit; un sourire si sincère que je lui réponds par le même.

" Bien, on est arrivé devant l'immeuble de Kakashi Sensaï. Naruto a raison, tu es fort sympathqiue Delphine. "

- Merci pour ce compliment, je n'en ai plus l'habitude. "

Kiba se dirige vers moi, me fait la bise et murmure : " Bonne nuit petit ange ". le temps que je me retourne, il est dejà loin. Je monte les escaliers et, arrivée à la porte, je la vois entreouverte. Je panique. Je surgis violemment dans la pièce principalement. Personne. Je cours vers la chambre de Kakashi et là ... une scène que je n'aurai jamais dû voir.

**PDV Kakashi : **

J'entends du bruit dans l'appartement mais ça doit être encore mon imagination. Je continue mon affaire jusqu'à que surgit devant moi mon ange. Son visage est décomposé, triste. Lara a compris et lui sort:

" Fifi, je te promets, je ne le savais pas ... J'aurai dû le deviner quand je vous ai vu à la rivière. Je ... "

Mon ailée se met à pleurer. Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi cette situation lui faisait mal ? Etait-elle .. ? Non, pas possible. Lara s'avance vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Delphine la projete contre le mur et nous balance violemment :

"Je vous déteste tous les deux ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir de ma vie ! Allez crever bande de cons! "

Ma brune s'éclipse. Nous restons là comme des idiots comprenant notre erreur.

**PDV Kiba :**

Akamaru gémit de tristesse. Soudainement, quelqu'un toque à ma fenêtre. Delphine en larmes ! Je l'ouvre et saute sur moi. Je caresse ses cheveux et Akamaru lui lèche le bout des doigts. Entre deux sanglots, elle me demande :

" Je peux dormir chez toi jusqu'à que je trouve un studio ?

- Bien sur. "

A cet instant, je comprends pleins de choses ....


	8. Combat

**PDV Kiba : **

Mes bras croisés derrière ma tête, je songe. Je songe à elle. D'habitude si forte et sans ressentis, elle avait laissé tombé sa fierté pour pleurer; qui plus est devant un homme en plus. Rien de plus bizarre surtout venant de sa part. Ce n'était pas son habitude, j'en suis sûr. Bien que ça ne faisait pas longtemps que nous nous connaissions vraiment, j'avais découvert un peu de son mystère : souriante mais blessée, meurtrie par les douleurs du passé. Je regrette de l'avoir laissé dans la chambre d'ami, seule, sans personne. Le fait est que je ne sais pas consoler les gens même ceux que j'estime. Akamaru ne cesse de gémir depuis son arrivée, il ne supporte pas la tristesse. Si seulement je pouvais avoir une explication mais je ne veux guère la bousculer. Je la laisse venir à moi pour se confier.

Voilà deux heures que je n''arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses sanglots interminables me l'empêchent. Je soupire de désespoir. J'aimerais tant faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Le petit matin se lève et les rayons de soleil me chatouillent le visage ... J'aurai fait une nuit blanche. Akamaru est muet tout d'un coup. J'écoute bien. Ses pleurs ont cessé. Se serait-elle enfouie ? J'accoure vers sa chambre pour la retrouver endormie encore toute habillée. Je m'approche d'elle et me permets de lui relever une mèche de cheveux. L'ange est devenu paisible. Les bras de Morphée la berce mélodieusement. Je l'embrasse sur le front. Elle remue et fait un geste caressant son nez comme un chat. J'émets un ricanement qui l'éveille un peu.

" Kiba ? C'est toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne reste pas longtemps. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose Kiba-kun ? En fait, ça serait plutôt une faveur néanmoins si cela te dérange, je ne t'en voudrais. Je te le promets.

- Dis toujours ...

- Peux-tu chercher mes affaires chez Kakashi-senseï ?

- Evidemment ! Je pensais que c'était beaucoup plus important.

- Y'en a très peu, je t'aiderai si tu en as besoin.

- Pas besoin. Je sais que tu n'as plus envie de le voir; du moins je l'ai deviné ... Je demanderai à Shino et chôji pour s'en occuper avec moi. Repose-toi. "

Même pas après la fin de ma phrase, elle se rendort paisiblement. Qu'avait-pu bien lui faire Kakashi ?

*******

**PDV Kakashi : **

Après la situation de cette nuit, Lara et moi avons discutés longuement.

**DEBUT DU FLASH BACK :**

Lara se rhabillait entièrement et en vitesse tandis que moi, je n'avais mis que mon boxer. Elle me fixait pour trouevr des réponses :

" On avait trop bu, lui dis-je

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne raison ? Pourquoi tu as couché avec moi ?

- Parce que .... Et toi ? hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait ma faute ? lui criai-je

- Je voulais oublier mais toi ?

- Je pensais que ...

- Que quoi ? Merde ! sanglota-telle, j'ai perdu ma seule amie à cause d'une connerie. Tu peux avoir, au moins, la bonté de me donner une raison valable."

Je baissais la tête. J'étais fautif dans toute cette histoire.

" Delphine me fascine et je pensais que .. Vu qu'elle n'était pas là au rendez-vous .. Je me suis dit qu'elle me détestait comme me le prouvait son regard si noir à ma propre personne à la rivière, lui avouai-je "

Un silence plana dans la pièce. Beaucoup trop pesant pour elle qui me jeta un livre à la gueule.

" Lara ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne t'énerve pas ! Faut lui parler !

- Tu ne la connais pas ... Fifi peut faire la gueule à une personne pendant des jours, des semaines voire des mois parfois ... Je vais dormir dans sa chambre. Bonne nuit. "

Elle me plantait là. Nous regrettons tous notre erreur. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Tête dans le cul, quelqu'un tambourine à la porte. Je me cogne partout mais réussi à atteindre la porte sans trop d'ématomes. J'ouvre et ...

" Je ne suis pas là pour faire une quelconque morale ni juger qui que ce soit. Je viens récupérer ses affaires. Kiba étant appelé chez l'hokage, je m'en charge bien que ça me soit égal ! Galère les nanas ... Enfin bref, je veux juste me dépécher, je n'ai pas que ça à faire."

Je lui désigne la chambre de la tête. Sans gêne, Shikamaru y entre et réveille brutalement l'autre ange. Chôji amasse tous dans ses bras et s'en vont comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je sens Lara qui " stationne" derrière moi. La seule phrase qu'elle me sort :

" Je te l'avais dit "

********

_Le froid glacial flagelle le visage meurtri de l'ange féminin. Clope au bec, elle avance sans but. Comme toujours, la brune se pose des questions. Le monde qui l'entoure est devenue, pour elle, une médiocrité où, finalement, la place des sentiments n'y est pas intégrée. Le vent violent accompagne sa haine envers l'être humain. Fuir le passé pour mieux avancer. Oublier l'entourage et combattre. Combattre ce mal. Dire qu'elle critique l'Homme de son égoïsme alors qu'elle a une part de ce défaut en elle. Elle avait oser oublier le reste de ses amis. Elle n'avait penser qu'à protéger son âme, sa vie. Oublier l'humanité en elle. Réussir à les éliminer quitte à mourir par la même occasion. L'ange a découvert une détermination nouvelle .... Sans prévenir, une vison apparaît : un ange noir allait oser la tuer _

_..._

_ Plus loin, une certaine Celen converse avec le supérieur hiérarchique du village. Elle aussi a eu cette vision. Le " démon " allait attaquer ce soir. Verser le sang de ses ennemi est sa voix de prélédiction. Dès lors, l'hokage forme des équipes pensant pouvoir s'interposer facilement contre son plan. Cependant, seule Celen savait que le futur change, rien n'est écrit d'avance; malheureusement. Même elle ne pouvait pas déjouer certains futurs. _

_ D'un coup, pour les ninjas de Konoha, le soir pointait peu à peu son nez beaucoup trop vite. Durant la journée, la stratégie changeait. Les visions n'étaient plus précises. Au lieu d'être seul, il serait accompagné. Ces hommes avaient tout combattu mais pas des créatures ailés qui, sans problème, buvaient le sang de leurs ennemis. Lorsque la nuit avait pris, sans pitié, son royaume, les trois ailés du villages apparaissent. Celen soutient par l'épaule Lara qui avait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais combattu, du moins pas assez pour ce combat. L'autre vêtue de noir prête à affronter la mort une enième de fois, à verser et voir couler le sang sans aucun dégout. Ses anges féminins déploient leurs ailes si somptueuses prenant en même temps une longue épée dans la main. Adieu pitié ! _

_ L'heure fatidique avance ... Les voilà ! L'alarme est actionnée. Les villageois non qualifiés au combat se sonr réfugiés sous-terre ... _

********

**PDV Delphine :**

Si seulement ça ne pouvait être que de simples guerriers ... Nan, il fallait que ce soit eux où nos dons ne peuvent guère marcher à cause d'un ange ... Lui, celui qui tua de sang froid mon frère sous mes yeux sans que je n'ai eu la force et le courage de m'interposer. La vengeance fait parti de mon vocabulaire et il allait être de mise cette nuit.

D'un signe de tête, j'obéis aux ordres. Foncer tête baissée n'est peut-être pas le meilleur acte de ma part mais il est là, devant moi !

" Alors, toujours aussi peur de moi " ricane-t-il

Mon sang bouillone. Je ne peux l'atteindre avec mes dons car il l'empêche avec une aura assez spéciale que je ne peux déterminer. Toutefois, c'est un homme qui a son point faible : son égo.

Je lâche mon épée qui se brise au sol. Mon corps prend la position d'une croix prêt à se délivrer vers la faucheuse. Cet ailé prend possession de mon corps par l'esprit. Je ne possède plus aucun contrôle sur moi. Tout ce que je sais est qu'il s'est fait avoir comme un novice ... Une épée le transperce guidée par mon ainée. Je me reprends, retire l'épée tout en le tenant encore. Tout était prévu d'avance ... Par chance, le destin n'avait pas changé cette partie de l'histoire. Mes crocs sortent pour se planter dans son cou. La sève rouge m'abbreuve d'une force incroyable. Ces dons m'appartiennent comme sa mémoire d'ailleurs. Les exterminer, certes, mais récupérer ce qui peut nous aider.

Nuit mouvementée par un tourbillon sans fin, chantée par une musique celtique violente remplie de haine, le rêve et l'enfance sont mis à l'écart ; ainsi règne l'angoisse et le désespoir. Dès lors, la Colombe laisse place au maître du nihilisme quelque peu machiavélique et sans pitié. Ainsi le vent, seul prince de la terre par sa beauté et sa liberté, est violemment remplacé par le feu, dominant et oppressant, la lumière devient obscure et les prières sont éteintes par un simple souffle chaotique ; toutes croyances sont oubliées.

Recroquevillés dans des gouffres sombres et froids, les mains d'aide et de pitié, tant attendues, ne descendront peut-être jamais. Dès lors, l'espoir s'envole dans les flammes de l'Enfer dans un sanglot. La vie n'a plus lieu d'être... Autant en profiter.

Les corps de mon camp tombent les uns après les autres ... Assoifée de sang, j'ai un désir irrésistéble de les achever, de les déchiqueter. D'un signe de tête, Celen me le permet. Pour cela, j'ai besoin de son aide. Je vole vers la troisième ailée, Lara. Je lui ordonne :

" Immobilise-les avec ton chant "

Un chant mélodieux mais hypnotique que seule elle peut contrôler. Ils s'immobilisent tous me laissant la place. Par la simple pensée, leur coeur, leurs membres éclatent nous aspergeant de leur sève. L'ennemi est neutralisé ... Nous n'avons plus qu'à les vider de tout dons et de mémoire.

Les ninjas pleurent le déces de leurs proches. Sans aucune pitié, la mort les avait fauchés. Cependant, quel défi tentant de déjouer la mort. Tous les anges ont le don de ressuciter ceux qui viennent de mourir ...


	9. Sentiments

PDV Lara :

La mort. Un défi merveilleux pour la déjouer. Du coin de l'oeil la narguer et d'un sourire malicieux les ressusciter ... Quel plaisir juissif de la voir si proche de soi pour, finalement, lui balançait " Désolé ça sera pour une autre fois ... ou pas ". Malgré notre bestialité au combat, notre soif de sang pour abreuver toute puissance, nous possédons une certaine générosité ; si nous pouvons appeler cela ainsi. Oui, par bonheur ou malheur, selon les points de vue, nous, créatures ailés, faisons renaître ces malheureux et innocents soldats. Seuls les morts d'une très courte durée se raniment ...

Mon regard se tourne vers ma (fidèle) amie qui s'était combattue comme une tigresse ... Moi, par contre, avait été apeurée et figée. Jamais, non, jamais, je n'ai été confrontée à une bataille. Elle était toujours là pour moi, à me protéger, à me soutenir. Son attention m'atteint . Quelques secondes de songe et la voilà disparue .... J'ai perdu une amie à cause d'une stupidité et une libido surdimenssionnée ...

PDV Delphine :

La sève rouge de mes adversaires se méle au mien tachant ma tenue militaire. Ma langue parcoure tous les cous meurtris et inanimés de mes ennemis. A moi d'avoir le plaisir de me ressourcer. Cette boisson coulant dans ma bouche me fait frissonner d'extase. Ce sang nous permettant de posséder la vérité et des dons pendant un certain temps ... Appeurés par mon animalité, j'ai comme une aura de sécurité. Un sourire naît au coin de mes lèvres figé par un sentiment d'examen visuel ... Je me retourne. Elle me regarde, perdue, honteuse et faible ... Pathétique ! Mes ailes se déploient pour m'éloigner de cette bêtise humaien féminine ....

************

Grâce aux anges, le village dormait paisiblement avec leurs proches ressuscités. Certains ninjas veillaient à la sécurité et à l'organisation de rénovement des bâtiments. Chacun, d'une manière ou d'autre, mettaient la main à la pâte. La pénombre enveloppait ces corps fatigués par le combat, pourtant, Morphée ne les berçaient guère. Du haut de son toit, l'hokage admirait la main d' oeuvre. Son regard se fixa sur les créatures ... Il était impératif qu'une discution débutât entre elles ... Elle appuya sur un bouton :

" Shizune ! Cherche les anges ! Tout de suite ! "

***********

PDV Delphine :

Des pas rapides et réguliers se fait entendre par notre ouïe fine. Une ombre féminine se dessine sur les murs apparants en face de nous. Une jeune femme apparue à nos yeux, essoufflée et en tenue de nuit. Cette apparence me fait sourire entre la pitié et l'hilarité. Voyant qu'elle n'arrive pas à parler, je lui lance d'un ton sec et las :

" Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ?

- Calme ! La nuit a été rude en évènements mais nos esprits doivent s'apaiser ... Tout de suite ! accentue Celen

- Désolée de vous importuner, Tsunade-sama vous demande !, annonce cette femme.

- Bien ... Delphine ramène Shizune à son appartement et rejoins-nous à son bureau, ordonne Celen "

Me voilà contrainte de la ramener. Tout ce que je désirais était de retrouver la chaleur de chez Kiba. Sentir une sereineté dont j'avais radicalement besoin. Or, mon plan allait être retardé. La téléportation est le seul moyen pour éviter d'autres personnes pouvant ralentir mon désir de repos. Avec le reste de gentillesse qui me restait en réserve, je la dépose. Son regard inquiet me fait comprendre qu'une de mes blesssures s'est ouverte. Bien, me voilà dans l'obliagtion de marcher .... Evidemment, je refuse l'invitation de Shizune pour me soigner. Je VEUX aller domir ! Mais, voilà, avec toute la chance que j'ai au monde, il faut que je tombe sur lui. Mon temps est compté et ma gentillesse par la même occasion. Ignorance. Soupir de soulagement. Victoire ! .... Ne jamais crier victoire aussi tôt.

" Tu m'expliques ?

- Pas envie, Kakashi !

- Quand ?

- Humhum ... Jamais ! hurlè-je "

Prête à partir pour rejoindre mon " rendez-vous", en moins de deux secondes, mon corps s'appalatit violemment contre un mur. Sonnée, je mets du temps à reprendre mon esprit .....

PDV Kakashi :

Le sommeil ne s'engouffrait pas en moi. La nuit se disait calme et sans trouble apparant. Autant en profiter pour se ballader dans un silence presque mortel. Depuis la veille, je n'avais revue cette ange. Celle qui, si elle l'avait pu, m'aurait torturé de milles façons me tuant à petites doses. Longtemps, je fuyais ce sentiment que j'avais rejeté des centaines de fois ... La première fois avec Lin ... Il est peut-être temps que j'oublie et ...

Tiens, je ne suis pas la seule à me promener. Cette marche nonchalante, je la connaissais. Elle ... Je crois, non, j'en suis sûr, elle a remarqué ma présence. Aucune réaction de sa part. Ah si, un soupir. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de sa âcheté !

" Tu m'expliques ? "

Son ton me tue presque ... Bien longtemps que personne ne me parlait de cette manière là.

" Quand ? "

Là, son " jamais " me fait sortir de mes gonds. Aucun contrôle de mon corps ni de mes propos.

" Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es qu'une créature assoiffée de sang qui ne sait guère calmer ces pulsions meurtrières. Une femme immature fuyant toute responsabilité ! Dis-moi pourquoi es-tu encore en vie ? Tu derais crever ! Durant le combat, le sang habitait ton corps ! Tu es répugnante ! ...

Je m'arrête. Pour la première fois de mon existence, la colère avait pris le dessus. Alors c'était ça l'amour ... Aucunes réactions de la part de l'ailée. Je relâche mon étreinte et, aussitôt, son corps s'écroule au sol recroquevillé comme un foetus.

" Delphine, je te prie de m'excuser. "

Je me penche pour l'aider mais me fait reculer d'un geste du bras. L'ange se relève devant moi. Des larmes coulent à flots sur son beau visage.

" Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu pensais tous tes propos et je ne dis point le contraire ! Toi, tu es pathétique à montrer une telle faiblesse ! Depuis quand le grand Kakashi s'abaissererait à une douleur humaine ? Le fait d'avoir quitté brutalment ton apprart' est mon problème. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Ou si peut-être ... Pour t'exprimer la haine que j'ai à ton égard depuis le début ! Tu veux que je crève ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est réciproque ! Le fait de voir ta tronche, je ne sia spas, mais oui j'ai des pulsions meurtrières ! A cet instant, là, je me retiens même de planter mes crocs dans ton cou si appétissant . "

Alors, Lara s'était trompée depusi le début. Mon ... L'ange ne ressentait aucun sentiment d'amour ou autre à mon égard ... Ma froideur reprit le dessus.

" Au moins, nous nous entendons sur un point : le rêve de voir l'autre mourir !

- Tout à fait ! ri-t-elle et reprends d'un air sérieux, ne t'inquiète pas ! Grand Kakashi ! C'est pour bientôt ma mort ! "

Cette révélation me stoppe sur le champs. Ne pas montrer une émotion ! Hors de question, plus jamais !

" Dommage, j'espère que c'est moi qui te tue de mes propres mains !

- Je ne te laisserai JAMAIS ce plaisir là ! "

Son prénom est hurlé du burau de l'hokage. Déployant ces ailes malgré sa blessure importante, elle s'envole au loin me plantant là comme un con. Dire que j'avais eu envie de vivre quelque chose ... Plus jamais je m'y lancerai ....

PDV Delphine:

Dire que j'avais eu envie de vivre quelque chose .... Plus jamais, je m'y lancerai ... Dire que j'ai cru au coup de foudre ... Je mériterai des claques ! A peine arrivée et ...

" Delphine ! Tu es blessée !

- Laissez-la tranquille ! defend Lara, elle est assez grande pour se démerder !

- Merci pour ton soutien. Bref, j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- En gros, je vais apprendre la manière de combattre, reprend-t-elle, Toi, par contre, tu n'as plus rien à apprendre. Cependant, tu peux enseigner et trouver un job en tant qu'enseignante. Pour ceci, tu auras l'aide d'un certain Iruka et de .... Kakashi.

- Fort bien ... suis-je obligée de devenir prof' ?

- Dans un sens, non mais ça te permet de devenir autonome, repond l'hokage, Ainsi, tu n'auras plus l'obligation d'habiter chez Inuzuka !

- Pas de souci ! On peut y aller ?

- Evidemment ! Allez toutes vous reposer ! ordonne-t-elle "

Enfin un ordre qui me plaisait particulièrement. Celen s'éclipse me laissant avec elle. Nous marchons dans un profond silence. Bien que je n'ai rien demandé, elle se plante devant moi :

" Fifi, excuse-moi ! "

- C'est une blague ? Dégage !

- C'est bon ! Merde ! Delphine ! J'ai juste couché avec lui !

- C'est bien ça que je te reproche ...

- Je n'étais pas consciente ! Enfin si mais ... Tu sais très bien que, quand je bois, je suis incontrolable ! je n'ai compris qu'à ta réaction ....

- Qu'as-tu compris ?

- L'amour que tu lui portes ! Tu as toujours été tres distante avec les hommes depuis la perte de ton fiancé ... Et là, tu t'approchais d'un mec. Tu le touchais voire t'amuser avec ! Au début, j'ai cru à de l'amitié. Or,quand tu nous as surpris la nuit dernière, j'ai vu en toi une tristesse que tu ne pouvais avoir qu'envers un être aimé ....

- Tu es pardonné .. Je ne pourrais jamais excuser totalement ton acte ni te faire la gueule ... Tu es le seule proche qui me reste de notre monde ... Ensuite, sache que je croyais l'aimer mais, maintenant, je le traduis par de la haine ! Il est préférable qu'il en sache rien sur l'amoour que je lui porte ! A moins que, pour expliquer mon attittude, tu lui es avoué ...

- Désolée ...

- Pas garve, ma belle ! Vu la discution corsée avec lui ce soir, il doit se dire que tu t'es foutu de sa gueule.

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'expliquerai .... Bonne nuit Lara. Kiba m'attend au seuil de sa porte. Toi, envole-toi chez l'autre con !

**********

Les anges réconciliés avançaient de leurs côtés rejoignant leur chez soi ... Sans pour autant remarquer que ce fameux con les écoutait ....


	10. Aveux

Un con ... Je n'étais plus qu'un simple con à son égard. Il aurait pu avoir un " NOUS " ... Maintenant, notre relation était devenue haine. Malgré son amour à mon égard, elle me rejette ... Elle oublie ses sentiments pensant moins souffrir ... Ca sera un double jeu entre elle et moi. Faire semblant ! Mais pourquoi ? Comment ne pas la toucher, résister à son parfum enivrant, goûter à ses lèvres fines. Chaque jour, j'aurai sa présence à mes côtés et, pourtant, il n'y aura rien ... Self-contrôle, disputes et ignorances seront au rendez-vous ... Dire que je connais ses sentiments ... Je devrais me taire ... C'est donc ça la maladie d'amour !

Evidemment, Tsunade m'a chargé de la chercher pour son premier jour de formation.

" Kakashi ? Que me vaut ta présence chez moi ?

- Tsume ! Heureux de te revoir ! Je viens chercher l'ailée !

- C'est vrai que tu vas la former pour devenir senseï ! Ca sera un bon élément à mon avis comme son amie ! Mais je pense que tu dois le savoir pour Lara, sous-entend-t-elle

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Dois-je te faire rappeler que ça touche mon fils ?! "

Que voulait-elle dire ? Est-ce un rapport avec Delphine ou Lara.

" Amène-moi juste à elle ! "

- Sa chambre se situe au premier étage la première à droite. Tu es assez grand pour y aller seul ! " annaca Tsume.

Mon corps se mit à la recherche de cette ange. Comment allait-elle réagir à ma venue surprise? A moins que l'hokage l'est prévenue. J'espère ! Je n'ai guère envie de m'engueuler dès le matin ... La porte de sa chambre ets là devant moi. J'attends réfléchissant à quoi faire. Je toque. Aucune réponse. Je rentre. La pénombre m'enveloppe me réduisant qu'à une simple ombre. Là voilà. Emmitoufflée dans sa couette, elle s'éveille.

" Kiba-kun, c'est toi ?

- Euh ..."

Par habitude, en cas de gène,je gratte l'arrière de ma tête. Erreur!

" Cette manie ... Putain! Pas toi! "

Par une simple pensée, elle me fout dehors et ferme la porte à clé. Je patiente devant cette porte comme un con ... Là, devant moi, sans un mot, elle passe devant et descend rejoindre Kiba qui l'appelait dans la cuisine. J'accompagne dans un silence de plomb. Les voilà, eux deux. Un geste de tendresse entre eux ...

" - Dois-je te faire rappeler que ça touche mon fils ?! " Cette phrase ! Alors, il y a vraiment un truc entre eux ! Cette complicité me sort par les yeux ! Il faut que je sorte immédiatement de cette pièce.

" L'ange ! Je t'attends dehors ! Depeche-toi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui ! "

Son regard de noir me transperça le coeur. Pour me répondre, elle sortit ses crocs comme une sorte d'avertissement. Il n'y plus que haine dans notre relation.

Perché sur une branche d'arbre, j'attends. Seule la vue des nuages peut m'apaiser. L'amour ... Sentiment de solitude et de perte. Encore une fois, j'avais tout gaché. Seul de nouveau sans personne à mes côtés. Etait-ce ça mon avenir ? Souffir en silence et ignorer, éviter ce sntiment si tant admiré par l'humain.

Claquement de porte. Là voilà ! Clope au bec me cherchant du regard. Je saute de ce lieu réconfortant pour affronter ce regard haineux et sans sentiment à mon égard. Le chemin se passe sans encombre, sans discution. Enchainement de clopes de sa part. Cette manie de se frotter son poignet contre son pantalon; signe de mal à l'aise ? Ou de mal-être ?

Vivement l'académie pour que je la confie à Iruka. Je ne supporterai pas un instant de plus de rester dans cette aura négative. D'aillerus en parlant de lui, il venait vers nous le sourire aux lèvres.

" Heureux de te rencontrer Delphine !

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi ... Je ne te connais pas ! "

Cette phrase déchante la bonne humeur de son formateur. Pourtant, il continue :

" Tous le groupe des ninjas de ce village ont remarqué un énorme potentiel pour ...

- Me transformer en machine de guerre ! lança la brune

- Non du tout ! Ne te méprends pas. En fait, nous voulons juste que tu enseignes certains trucs à nos apprentis-ninjas ...

- Je ne vois pas comment !

- Avec nous ... Enfin, avec moi, rectifie-til en voyant mon regard., tu pourras obtenir un diplome de senseï. Mon but est de te former. Tu enseignera l'art du combat à l'épée et tes techniques. Tout ce que tu peux enseigner sur ton art de combat, alors tu le feras. Je t'apprendrai à devenir professeur.

- Bien. Je commence par quoi ?

- Je t'accompagne dans la salle de classe pour te présenter. Durant la matinée, tu observeras tandis que cette aprés-midi, tu enseigneras. Je serai là pour t'aider au cas où.

- Combien de temps durera ma formation ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra ... Le temps de te sprogrès.

- Bien ... Commençons !

- Bonne journée alors ! lancè-je

- Euh ... Kakashi, tu dois m'aider ...

- Pas besoin de mon aide ! "

Sans un regard, je pars. De toute manière, je ne servirai à rien. Malheureusement ...

**PDV Iruka :**

L'ailée, positionnée à mes côtés, avance la tête en l'air observant les nuages. Un air de nostalgie sur son visage.

" Ca te manque ? questionnè-je

- Un peu ... En fait, énormément. Quand tu as pris l'habitude de voler avec les nuages, tu ne peux plus t'en passer. Ca remplace autre chose. Avant, nous étions toute une bande ... Ouais, toute une bande d'amis comme moi ou normaux. Ceux qui n'avait pas cette " maladie", grimace-t-elle, on avait l'obligation de les faire voler. Tu te rends comptes ? On devait les porter. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que ça me manque.

- Je suis désolé ...

- Dis-moi pourquoi ? C'est ta faute ? Non ! Alors, ne t'excuse pas ! souffle-t-elle "

Dès lors, je comprends que je l'ai vexé. L'ange ne désire aucune pitié. Nous arrivons devant la classe. Les petits garnements sont déchainés aujourd'hui. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû leur dire qu'ils auraient sa visite.

" Regarde c'est l'Ange ! " lance un môme.

Je sens que Delphine va s'énerver. Kakashi m'a dit qu'elle ne supportait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Tiens non. Elle rigole.

" Vous ressemblez tellement à mon petit frère ! Alors, c'est vous les futurs ninjas de ce village ! Il y a encore du boulot ! Mais je sais que si on a la volonté, on réussit toujours ! lance-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil et un magnifique sourire.

- Les enfants, silence ! Ce matin, Delphine ne fera que nous observait. Néanmoins, cet aprem' elle sera tout à vous. Delphine, tu peux rejoindre Lara. "

Justement, elle est aussi entourée de gamins. Delphine rigole avec son amie. Alors, elles se sont réconciliées. Toute la matinée, j'explique la maîtrise de la malaxation du chakra, la découverte des éléments et les premiers jutsus qui seront indispensables une fois sur le terrain. La fin de matinée sonne. Pour le repas, je susi seul. Les ailés sont paties rejoindre Naruto chez Ichiraku. L'aprés-midi, Delphine explique le maniement d'une épée. Pour qu'ils puissent sans se blesser, elle leur fait utiliser des batons. Plus tard, ça sera avec la véritable arme. Les cours seront centrés sur l'arme blanche durant quelques jours. Tout se passa sans problème.

Je pars rejoindre Kakashi qui veut absolument un compte rendu de sa formation. Le voilà assoupi sur une chaise d'un bar ... Quelques verres de saké devant lui. Je soupire. L'amour c'est donc ça. Au lieu de garder tout pour lui, il ferait mieux de tout lui dire. Je lui tapote l'épaule. Son regard est ampli de tristesse.

" Allez, viens ! Je te ramène chez toi ! "

Son bras sur mon épaule, je le soutiens. Tellement bourré que ses jambes ne peuvent plus le tenir. Situation bien pathétique. Pourtant, je me tais. Ce senseï que rien ne touchait, et maintenant atteint d'un sentiment souvent rejeté. Le jour s'est couché accompagnant une nuit sombre où les ombres nous suient.

Voyant l'état de mon ami s'empirait dans la déprime, je décide de prendre un raccourci. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurai pas fait. Trois ombres devant nous. Une ailée, l'autre avec son chien. Les deux humains s'embrassent. Dépité, Kakashi me supplie de le ramener chez lui pour le coucher. En le mettant dans son lit, la seule phrase qui me dit :

" Tsume avait raison ... Je l'aime tant ! Son sourire que, moi seul ne peut voir, me manque. Cette bataille dans l'eau où j'ai pu l'avoir prés de moi, sentir son parfum ennivrant. Si je n'avais pas retenu mes pulsions de peur de la froisser, de la brusquer, alors j'aurai pu peut-être avoir un avenir à ses côtés. Je sais, tout ceci t'étonne ! Pourtant, c'est véritablement la preière fois que je ressens pour quelqu'un ... pour une femme.

Durant cette journée, j'ai su percevoir ses faiblesses qu'elle me montrait sans aucun souci. Son rire, son sourire me réconfortaient. Je savais ce qui m'arrivait. La toucher ... Oh Iruka ! Tu ne peux pas savoir les frissons que j'avais à ces moments là ! Pourtant, j'ai fait cette erreur ... Coucher avec son amie ! J'étais si saoule que je n'ai pas pu contrôler mes pulsions masculines. Si elle me déteste, pourquoi cette réaction. Lara m'a dit qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi ... J'ai même écouter leur conversation cette nuit. Pourtant, ce n'est plus de l'amour, malheureusement, c'est devenu une haine immense.

Jouer double jeu, je ne pourrai plus ! Faire semblant de la détester alors que mon coeur en bat plus que pour elle. Tu dois bien me trouver pathétique, Iruka ! Je le sais, ça se voit. Ce comportement, ce discours t'étonnent. Ce n'est pas moi ! Pourtant, je deviens comme toi, comme Naruto ... Un homme amoureux !

Bref, Bonne nuit ... "


	11. Ô Déesse Mère

Assise sur le bord de ma fenêtre, regard porté au loin, les étoilent me parlent d'un langage silencieux venu d'un lieu oublié de tous ; paroles implicites pour une femme perdue. Cette fumée de nicotine accompagne leur discours. La nostalgie, la mélancolie ont pris le dessus. Leurs voix chatouillent mes oreilles sans réussite pour attirer mon attention. Larmes, détresse, j'ai envie de crier mon désespoir !

Cependant, avant que je puisse dire mots, ces constellations me content des histoires de capes et d'épées digne d'un roman d'Alexandre Dumas, me récitent des poèmes dignes d'un recueil d'Aragon tant oublier de mon esprit. Souvenirs apaisants, leurs voix me bercent dans un monde imaginaire où les bruits extérieurs ne peuvent y pénétrer, où le silence et le rêve sont des amis inséparables, où l'harmonie règne sans complication, où je peux y vivre sans larmes, sans inquiétude. Ma Déesse Mère que c'est plaisant. Aide-moi, je t'en supplie !

C'est alors que, les yeux fermés, j'entends les rires de Peter Pan et la fée Clochette qui m'invite gaiement à danser parmi eux dans le ciel en compagnie d'une belle pleine lune, une nuit wiccane Ostara. Ces souvenirs si lointains dans mon âme, dans mon esprit refont, subitement, surface. Dans ce monde où je ne suis rien, où je n'ai pas ma place, ces astres de lumières réussissent à me submerger d'une alégresse soudaine. Leurs voix me guident vers l'horizon où, naïvement ou peut-être curieusement, je les suis en sautant du balcon. De justesse, mes ailes s'ouvrent me sauvant la vie afin que je puisse embrasser mes amies qui m'écoutaient, me soulageaient patiemment de ma fenêtre

De là-haut, la vision de la vie est différente et le fait de réfléchir est devenu plaisir. C'est ainsi que le chant de l'Oiseau de paradis me laisse songeuse.

" Le monde est en marche rapide et tant pis pour ceux qui veulent aller à leur rythme, ceux qui vivent encore aux cotés d'Homère ou encore d'Arioste. Le monde clame une liberté qui n'est pas universelle, une liberté dictée par des Hommes pour leur donner bonne conscience, une liberté dite seule alors qu'il en existe plusieurs car c'est selon l'âme de chaque humain que cette liberté est définie. "

Ma Déesse Mère quelle est ma mission ?

" Le temps engendre des différences liées à un mal-être habitant au plus profond de chacun. Nous pensons tous, ou du moins presque, à plaire, à paraître, à mentir, à détester, à insulter afin d'être apprécié. Etre aimé pour avoir emprunté une personnalité qui ne correspond pas à soi-même, est-ce une manière intelligente ? C'est ainsi que ressort la stupidité de l'être humain à être rabaissé à un mode de vie, encore une fois, dicté par des Hommes dotés d'une superficialité incomparable à aucun être dit normal.

L'Amour, l'Amitié, la tendresse deviennent des termes inconnus et interdits dans ce chaos où le pouvoir règne dans un bain de sang, où la vie de chacun est devenue un jeu et c'est à leur guise que les Moires coupent ce fil vital, où la révolte est punie, où le plaisir de vivre est remplacé par le plaisir de mourir. "

Dois-je alors les sauver ? Ne suis-je pas un ange déchu ? Pourtant, j'ai toujours cru que je ne servirai jamais à rien. Ne me laisse pas ! Ô Etoiles de mon Ciel, protégez-moi ! Je vole à vos côtés pour m'évader. Apprenez-moi à être quelqu'un !

" Delphine ... L'amour est la solution à ton problème .. "

Ô Déesse Mère que veux-tu dire ? Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie. Si longtemps que je n'avais entendu ta voix. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Poutant, tu sais très bien que nous, les anges, ne pouvons que s'en sortir grâce à tes conseils !

" Emancipation ... "

Dois-je te quitter ? Apprendre à voler de mes propres ailes ... Est-ce lui la solution ?

" Seul ton coeur te répondra ... Bonne chance ... Suna "

Suna ? ... Non ! Reste ! Ne laisse pas mes larmes couler ... Que dit mon coeur ? ... Bien sûr que c'est lui la solution ... Pourquoi, Ô Déesse Mère, m'as-tu quittée au si vite dans mes pensées ? ... Me donnera-t-il une réponse par rapport à Suna ? Son vent léger se faufile entre mes cheveux me chuchotant un doux "oui ".

Sans aucun contrôle sur moi-même, ma Déesse me borde maternellement dans mes draps de plumes. Ô Etoiles de mon Ciel me chuchotent des bonnes nuits et repartent silencieusement par la fenêtre. C'est ainsi que se termine ce langage silencieux qui venait au plus profond du cœur meurtri par les années ...


End file.
